Anytime
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Based on this prompt: Chloe gets sick so beca has to run all the errands (grocery shopping, picking up dry cleaning, picking up kids, figuring out dinner, etc..) Takes place in the same universe as Perfect Harmony/You're My Melody.


Anytime

**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Bechloe prompt: Chloe gets sick so beca has to run all the errands (grocery shopping, picking up dry cleaning, picking up kids, figuring out dinner, etc..)_

_**A/N**__:_Here's a fluffy Bechloe one-shot for you. This one takes place in the same universe as Perfect Harmony, You're My Melody and most of the other Bechloe one-shots I've written. So all the background for their life/family is there is you want more of this particular story. Hopefully you enjoy it. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, you can review here or just send me a message on Tumblr at the same username. Thanks for reading.

"Chloe, Chloe, wake up," Beca was gently shaking the red head. Her alarm was blaring and Beca couldn't find her phone. "Its after 7 babe, get up."

Chloe finally sat up, "damnit, I missed my first alarm."

"Yeah you did. Are you okay?" Beca noticed that her wife was looking off. Moments later when the red head had a coughing fit, her thought was confirmed.

"I'm fine, I have to get up and get Kylie ready for school."

"Come here," Beca said, beckoning for Chloe to come closer and placing her hand on her head.

Chloe sighed. She had a lot of things to do today and she didn't have time to be sick. It was just a little cold or something anyway, she'd had worse. All she needed to do was choke down some cold medicine and she'd be good to go.

"Babe, you're burning up. Lie down," Beca was concerned, Chloe rarely got sick and she hated to see it happen.

"Beca, I need to get up, I have things to do. I have to drop Kylie off at school and then I have errands to run. Just get ready for work, I'll be fine."

Stubbornness that was probably Chloe's most annoying quality although she was sure the red head would say the same about her.

Beca just shook her head, "Chloe come on, you're sick and you know it. Just lie down. I'll take the day off and take care of everything, I promise."

"But…"

"No more buts…just get some rest. I'll get you some cough syrup and stuff at the drug store on my way back from dropping Kylie off. Do you want anything else? Juice maybe." Beca placed a tentative kiss on the red head's forehead.

After a few more moments of silence Chloe gave in and layed down. "There's a list on the fridge of everything I had planned for today."

"Okay, I love you. I'll get Bryce and Kendra up and take them with me. Don't worry about anything."

Beca scanned the list on the fridge. After dropping their eight year old off at school Chloe had planned to pick up one of Beca's pant suits from the dry cleaner, bring Bryce for a hair cut, and go grocery shopping and pick up something for dinner. Presumably somewhere in there she'd also need to make lunch for the kids, prepare the dinner and she knew Kylie's soccer practice was that night. It was a good thing she had a flexible work schedule because she would definitely need the day off to do all this.

She started off by getting their three kids up, Kylie first so she could get dressed and ready for school, then Bryce and Kendra. She dressed her three year old son and nine month old daughter and brought them downstairs. As she waited for her older daughter she pulled some cereal out of the cupboard, presumably the older kids could eat it for breakfast.

"Shhh," Beca tried to calm the baby in her arms down so Chloe wouldn't wake up. She had told her not to worry, but she knew Chloe better than that. "Its okay baby girl, here, I'm going to make you a bottle." Beca grabbed a bottle from the cupboard, washed it and went about making the formula.

It was almost eight already, damnit. Kylie needed to be at school in less than ten minutes. "Done eating? Come on, get in the car." Beca buckled her youngest children into their car seats before getting in the driver's seat. Time management had never been her strong suit, she usually had Chloe to motivate her.

Kylie was a few minutes late of course; Beca wouldn't risk getting a speeding ticket or having an accident, especially not with her kids in the car. At least that was one thing off the list though, even if it wasn't accomplished perfectly.

The dry cleaner errand would be easier, at least in theory. In practice though, she had two small children with her who she wouldn't leave alone in the car. Small kids who were very attached to her, and wouldn't let go of her hand, even for two seconds so she could get into her purse. It was difficult to try and pay for your clothing with a baby in your arms and a three your old holding your other hand.

"Mama's trying to pay buddy, can you let go just for one second? I have to hold Kendra still and I need to get some money from my wallet. Hold onto my leg or something," Beca laughed internally at her own suggestion. She normally laughed at the people whose kids held onto them by their legs, but, such is life Damn dry cleaning is expensive, she should definitely be more careful at about eating at business meetings from now on. Chloe never made an issue of Beca's messiness though, always washing everything either herself or dropping it off here for Beca.

Where does one take a three year old for a haircut. Beca had no idea, she'd never done it before. She vaguely remembered their son's first haircut but it was over a year ago, and it was a memory filled with screaming and crying that Beca didn't care to remember. That's right, Bryce had hated the only other haircut Beca could remember him getting. His hair was getting a bit long though, he definitely needed some trimming. What kind of style had Chloe planned on, Beca had no idea. He's three though, anything would look cute right, as long as the hair is out of her little guy's eyes.

"Dude, what kind of hair cut do you want?" Beca joked as they pulled into the parking lot of the barber shop.

"Short!" the little boy cheered, smiling. Well that was easy.

Beca just told the guy to shave it the sides and make sure there was no strands in his eyes. It was cute, how could it not be, her little ginger was cute no matter what.

Next up was groceries. Beca couldn't remember the last time she'd been grocery shopping, at least not without Chloe. Chloe usually did the grocery shopping on her own while Beca stayed home with the kids, but occasionally they'd all go together. Unfortunately for Beca today she'd forgotten Chloe's list, so it would be up to hear to pick out things for them to eat this week and remember all the kids favourite foods. Luckily for Beca she actually did pay attention to her children, and even more lucky she had them with her to confirm her hunches. Anything Beca ate Kylie would eat so that was an easy one, and Kendra was still being bottle fed. That left perhaps their pickiest eater Bryce, but even so put some chicken in front of the kid and he'd be content. They had gotten lucky so far, they were bad enough cooks already that having overly picky kids would be an even bigger pain.

She picked up cereal, milk, fruits, veggies, chicken, pasta, ground beef, juice, and bread; that should do it for today. If she missed anything Chloe could just send her back out to the store, she'd do it no problem. It's a good thing the aisles in the supermarket were pretty organized. Her arm was getting tired from pushing the cart, holding Kendra, and picking up groceries. This time Bryce picked up that she needed to pay the cashier and released her hand. As soon as she was done though he was keen to hold it again, but Beca needed to push the cart out to their car. "We'll be home soon buddy, and then mama can make you some lunch, how does that sound?"

"Good," he shouted, although the boy was still pouting about being unable to hold her hand.

Lunch, Beca rarely ate lunch much less made it. Sandwiches really weren't that hard to cook and Bryce loved peanut butter, the easiest of them all.

"How is it, as good as mommy makes? Do you want some milk?" Beca asked, cradling Kendra in her arms as she fed the little girl her bottle.

"Its good, but its squares, I like triangles," Bryce quipped nonchalantly.

Beca just laughed, last she knew he liked his sandwich cut into squares, fickle children. "Is chocolate milk good?"

"Yes please."

Beca sat and watched her young son devour the rest of his sandwich, surprisingly including the crust. She wiped his figures with a cloth, and received a kiss on the cheek in return. "Love you buddy," she said as she ran off to go play. It was after noon now, Chloe would probably be awake and, shoot, Beca had forgotten her cold medicine.

"Hey babe, are you up?" Beca crept quietly into the bedroom with Kendra. Chloe was still lying down, now surrounded by tissues.

The red head coughed, and blew her nose before answering. "Hey, how are things going?"

"Good. Kylie was a little late for school, but I explained to her teacher. I forgot the grocery list but I think I got what we need. Bryce got his hair cut, its cute. I forgot your cough syrup though. I'm going to go back out now."

Chloe smiled at her wife, she was feeling miserable but knowing how hard Beca was trying, she couldn't help but smile. "Its fine babe, we had some left in the medicine cabinet anyway. I'm still feeling miserable, but better now you're here." Chloe blew a kiss to Beca and Kendra, not wanting to get her girls sick.

"Well good, rest some more. I'll get Kylie from school at three, and I'm making pasta later. I can bring some up to you, or just some soup if you're not feeling hungry. Just let me know."

"Come on Bec, I want to get out of bed for a bit and see the kids. I'll sit on the couch though, don't want my babies to get sick."

"Fine," Beca agreed reluctantly. She knew how much of a pain it was to lie in bed all day, especially alone.

The rest of the evening went as planned. Beca got their daughter from school, helped her with her homework, played with Bryce, cooked pasta, and loaded all three kids up to take them to Kylie's soccer game. Chloe was back in bed, on Beca's orders. After the game Beca gave baths to the little ones, read them stories and tucked them in. Both went down easily, presumably tired after their long day of running errands with Beca. It was just Kylie left up, in her room reading a book.

"Just a few more minutes sweetheart, you still have school in the morning," Beca gave her oldest daughter a kiss on the head, and closed her bedroom door.

Beca climbed into her own bed, as gently as possible so as not to wake her still sick and sleeping wife. Beca laid her head on the pillow, happy to be finally getting to sleep. It hadn't been a bad day, just long and more running around than Beca was used to. Even her hectic job was a breeze compared to running errands with kids, even kids as sweet and patient as hers.

"Beca," Chloe whispered after a few moments, obviously stirred awake by her presence.

"Yeah babe, do you need something?" Beca rolled over to face the red head.

"Nope, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Beca inquired, quirking her eyebrow at the other woman.

"For today, for taking over and doing everything so I could get some rest. I needed it, I'm feeling a lot better. The soup helped too," Chloe smiled, that smile that made Beca melt every time.

"You don't have to thank me for taking care of my family. I'd do it any time, no matter what. I love you."

"I know. Its just not your usual routine. How did you find it?"

"Oh it was fine, our kids are pretty awesome. My biggest problem was Bryce wanting to hold my hand, I think I can live with that. Besides, I need to get used to being busy if we're going to have three more right," Beca smirked.

"That's right," Chloe's face lit up. That hadn't decided one hundred percent yet, but Chloe had always talked about wanting six kids. Beca thought she was nuts, but it was clear she was warming up to the idea. How could she not, their kids really are awesome.

"Goodnight babe," Beca kissed Chloe on the back of the neck.

"Goodnight Beca, the list of errands for tomorrow is already on the fridge, I'll let you know if I need you to do them in the morning."

"Okay," Beca whispered, drifting off to sleep, "anytime."


End file.
